When You Love Someone - YUNJAE
by deachndr
Summary: Jika mendengar kata "menyakitkan" rasanya ingin kita buang jauh jauh hal seperti itu agar pelak tidak menghampiri hidup kita, tapi... hal itu yang kualami sekarang...


WHEN YOU LOVE SOMEONE

Pair : YUNJAE

Genre : Hurt,Comfort etc.

Lenght : One shot

Rate : K

HAPPY READING

Tidak ada satupun manusia yang mengetahui bagaimana alur dari cerita hidup kita atau yang biasanya disebut , rejeki, kesehatan, dan sebuah ikatan percintaan sekalipun.

Takdir yang selalu mempermainkan kita,tanpa kita tahu akan berujung seperti apa nantinya. Mungkin kebahagiaan atau bahkan kehidupan yang menyakitkan yang kita peroleh. Jika mendengar kata rasanya ingin kita buang jauh jauh hal seperti itu agar pelak tidak menghampiri hidup kita, tapi... hal itu yang kualami sekarang...

**-6 Februari 2012- **

Tepat hari ini dia sedang berulang tahun. Aku berencana memberinya sebuah bandul kunci yang berbentuk bintang. Semalam aku membungkusnya dengan kertas kado berwarna hijau yang kuketahui warna itu merupakan warna favoritnya.

Sedikit gemetar, aku meletakkan kado tersebut di laci meja tempat duduknya. Setelah itu aku segera berlari menghilang sebelum seseorang melihat aksiku tadi.

3 hari kemudian..**. **

**-9 Februari 2012- **

_I used to hide and watch you from a distance and i knew you realized.. _

_I was looking for a time to get closer at least to say ... hello_

Aku melihat dia berjalan disepanjang koridor kampus bersama teman teman se-tim basketnya. Aku memandanginya penuh kekaguman. Keringat segar mengocor disekitar pelipis dahi dan berhasil menuruni tulang rahang kokohnya berlanjut ke leher jenjangnya. Dapat kudengar dari tempatku berdiri suara ketika ia tertawa ringan.

Mataku memicing ketika kulihat tas ranselnya terdapat bandul bintang yang sama persis dengan pemberianku saat ia ulang tahun kemarin. Mungkin dia mau menggunakan bandul pemberianku karena ia tidak mengetahui siapa pengirim kado tersebut karena aku tidak menyertakan namaku di kado itu. Jika ia mengetahui aku yang memberinya, mungkin ia akan membuangnya jauh.

_I love you but its not so easy to make you here with me... _

_I wanna touch and hold you forever but yout stand to wait your love is coming to my life.. _

_But I still have a time to break a silence.._

**-14 Juni 2012- **

Wisuda mahasiswa Shinki University telah usai 30 menit yang lalu. Mataku berlalu lalang mencari sosok berbadan tinggi tersebut. Berjalan mengitari ribuan orang disini tapi aku tidak mendapatkannya. Aku hanya ingin melihatnya , hanya ingin melihatnya sekali saja sebelum semua berakhir dan aku tidak dapat melihatnya lagi .

Hatiku seperti tertohok dengan kayu berdiameter besar, sakit sekali .. sangat sakit .. pemandangan ini , pemandangan yang tidak aku harapkan walau hanya memikirkannya aku sudah tidak sanggup. Kau menyakitiku tanpa kau menyadarinya.. gadis itu kau cium , lalu bandul itu kau berikan kepadanya ..

Malaikat maut, cabutlah nyawaku sekarang juga ! aku tidak sanggup melihat adegan seperti itu , jangan biarkan aku melihat ini lebih lama lagi.. aku mohon cabutlah nyawaku ..

Aku ingin menemuimu untuk mengatakan semuanya sebelum adegan itu terlihat oleh kedua mataku sendiri. Secara tidak langsung kau sudah menolakku , aku yakin kau juga tidak menganggapku ada didunia ini. Kau tidak merasakan kehadiranku.. kehadiran seorang Kim Jaejoong yang mencintaimu..

Haruskah aku berhenti saja ? haruskah perasaan ini kupendam selamanya ? kukubur dalam dalam dilubuk hatiku? Kurahasiakan hingga maut benar benar menjemputku ? tolong seseorang beritahu aku apa yang harus kulakukan! Karena hidupku tidak akan lama lagi .. hidupku tinggal sebentar lagi..

Aku pulang tanpa membawa sedikitpun aura kebahagiaan sebagaimana seseorang meraih nilai tertinggi se jurusan. Itu tidak penting sekarang, yang kuharapkan hanya sebuah senyumanmu saat melihat ku menghampirimu! Bukan kekecewaan yang kutelan bulat bulat saat melihatmu dengan oranglain.

**-21 Desember 2012- **

Jung Yunho... Jung Yunho.. Jung Yunho...Jung Yunho.. Jung Yunho..Apa kau mendengarku?

Aku tidak bahagia apa kau tahu?

Aku duduk diranjang sebuah rumah sakit apa kau tahu?

Aku setiap hari memikirkanmu apa kau tahu?

Kau pernah menyakitiku apa kau tahu?

Kau selalu datang kedalam mimpiku apa kau tahu?

Yang kau tahu tentang diriku apa Jung Yunho? Beritahu aku walau hanya satu kata , tolong beritahu aku apa yang kau ketahui tentang ku!

Kesedihan ini kenyataan menyakitkan ini kuterima mentah mentah sendirian ..

Ku coba dengan sekuat tenaga membuka kedua mataku, cahaya dengan berani masuk menyeruak ke pupil mataku ..

Kulihat ruangan serba putih disekelilingku, apakah aku sudah mati? Tapi aku mendengar bunyi mesin pendeteksi jantung yang mengintropeksi ruangan ini. Aku mencoba bangkit tapi kenapa tubuhku sulit digerakan?! Aku lumpuh? Ini tidak mungkin ! bahkan kepalaku tidak bisa ku angkat keatas.

Kudengar suara langkah orang berlari semakin mendekat kesini , siapa mereka?! Oh nafasku kenapa tersengal ? pasokan oksigen sebanyak dibumi kenapa tidak masuk sedikitpun ke paru paruku?!

Nafasku semakin tercekat , pandangan mataku mengabur .. rasanya sangat melelahkan , aku ingin tidur sekarang .. kumohon orang orang ini jangan menggangguku,, pergilah! Jangan ganggu aku...

Suara terakhir yang kudengar adalah ... . setelah itu aku tertidur dan tidak dapt merasakan apapun, mendengar apapun, selamanya...

_My secret feelings... _

_I never thought that it be wrong.. _

_Dont ever let it go _

_Or you will lost your chance to make your dreams come true..._

**END **

**Cerita ini terinspirasi dari lagu sepasang suami isti Endhah and Resa yang berjudul When You Love Someone  
**

**maaf jika alurnya aneh atau terlalu cepat kaka :") maklum ya baru pertama kkkkk :3**


End file.
